I Want You
by GhostGirlMD
Summary: Camille Roberts loves Logan Mitchell. Everyone knows it, everyone has accepted it, and no tries to fight it. Right? One-shot!


Camille Roberts loves Logan Mitchell. Everyone knows it, everyone has accepted it, and no tries to fight it. Whenever new people come to the Palmwoods, they realize rather quickly that Logan belongs to Camille and Camille belongs to Logan. No one would ever dream of splitting them up, even if they're both single most of the time. They all saw how crushed Logan was when Camille picked Steve to be her date to prom and they all saw how heartbroken Camille had been when Logan took Peggy to the movies. They were perfect for each other and it would be Logan and Camille until the end. At least, that's what everyone thought before Jo Taylor moved to New Zealand.

It seems odd to think that Jo could be the reason that Logan and Camille decided to stop being the psycho couple of the Palmwoods. But, it was her. After Jo left, Kendall was heartbroken. He refused to leave the apartment, and it took his three best friends to get him back in working order. During that time, Logan and Camille got back together for 30 seconds and it seems off to think that 30 seconds would be enough time to make you realize whether or not you love someone. But, it was long enough for Camille. Almost as soon as she and Logan were _together_ she felt a huge weight lay down on her chest. As soon as she slapped him and ended their relationship, she felt better. She shrugged it off and continued with her life.

Logan and Camille kept slapping and kissing, especially when Camille was Mila. But, other than that, they were just friends. And then, Kendall came to her with a rather odd request. Actually, almost anything that any member of Big Time Rush requested was odd so in a way it was normal. He wanted her to be his figure skating partner. Camille agreed and that's where all of this began.

* * *

><p>"Ow! Shit, I'm never going to figure this out," Kendall said, sitting on the ice. It was the fifth time in ten minutes that he had fallen and he was starting to get more than a little tired of it. He was a good skater. He was a hockey player for God's sake. But there was just something about trying to do spins and trying to twirl around that seemed to not be in his skating vocabulary.<p>

Camille skated over to him, spraying him playfully with ice as she stopped. He wiped it off his face and smiled up at her. "Why haven't you given up on me yet?" he asked.

"Well," Camille offered him a hand and helped him back to his feet. "for starters, you were the one who asked me to help you and I never give up on my students. Especially when they rent out an entire skating rink so that no one will bother us." Camille smiled and spun in a couple of impressive circles.

Kendall pointed at her. "See! If I could just do that I would be happy!"

"You will learn it, Kendall. I promise you that you will learn it." Camille skated over and took Kendall's hands in hers, pulling him with her. "You just have to relax and have faith in yourself."

Kendall sucked in a deep breath. He did have faith and he was relaxed. He was always relaxed, unless Camille was holding his hands in hers. There was something that happened to him that he couldn't quite explain. It was a tingly feeling that ran through his body and made his heartbeat quicken. It had happened to him a couple of times with Jo. It had happened when they first kissed, when they had had sex for the first time, and when she had kissed him before she had gotten on the plane to New Zealand. But, with Camille it was different. It was more intense and it happened everytime they touched.

"Kendall? Kendall, you there?" Camille asked.

Kendall snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her, giving her his trademark Kendall smile. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry about that."

Camille smiled and pulled him along after her, turning quickly and helping him steady himself when he lost his balance. Everything was going good until Camille took a sharp turn and Kendall fell down hard, landing ontop of her, pinning her to the ice. Camille looked up at him, her mind spinning, half from the fall and half from the feeling of him pressing down against her.

"Sorry I took that turn so fast I..." Camille was cut off by Kendall. Not by his words but by his lips, which pressed down onto hers perfectly. Camille moved her lips against his, closing her eyes and trying to ignore tha voices screaming in her head that told her how wrong all of this was. But the way that her heart was beating against her chest and how her stomach was tightening was new to her. She had never experienced anything like this before, the closest she had gotten was her first time with Logan.

Kendall pulled his lips away from hers and looked down at her, his eyes wide in shock. Camille looked at him, her lips parted and her eyes confused.

"What just happened?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I... I think we kissed," he said. He moved so that he was sitting on the ice next to her, but Camille stayed on her back, looking up at the ceiling. "Camille? You ok?" he asked.

Camille pushed herself up and looked at him. She was silent for a moment before she moved closer to him and pressed her lips back against his. She moved so that she was sitting next to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. Kendall put his hands on her hips and kissed her back, closing his eyes.

Camille pulled away after a moment. "This ice is freezing," she said, never breaking eye contact.

"What? Oh, yeah. Yeah. Um, let's get off the ice," Kendall said, tripping over his words.

They stumbled awkwardly off of the ice, sitting down on one of the bleachers. Camille unlaced her skates, moving them to the side of the bleachers and looking at Kendall, who had done the same thing.

"Kendall, what just happened out there... It's wrong. It's against so many rules. I mean, Jo was my best friend and there's Logan and... It's wrong." Camille looked down at the cold metal of the bleacher, running her hand over it.

"I know. I know it is. But, damn it, Camille. Every single time we touch it feels like a firework goes off. I can't just ignore that," Kendall said. "And you can't deny that you feel it too. Because you were pretty eager to kiss me out there!"

Camille sighed and looked up at him. "I feel it, Kendall. I've always fucking felt it. Ever since the first time I slapped you!"

"Then why the hell did you end up with Logan?" Kendall asked, standing up and looking at her. "Why didn't you end up with me? Why didn't you just tell me?"

Camille stood up. "I was going to! I was ready and everything and then Jo moved in and ruined it! You were obsessed with her and I could tell that you were into her and that you were the one who would fit with her, not one of the other guys! So I went back to Logan. I always fucking end up back with Logan!"

"Yeah, you do. Because you love him!"

"If I loved him then why the hell did I just kiss you? Why am I having a hard time not jumping you right now?"

Kendall sighed and looked down at the ground, running a hand over his face. "Camille, you love Logan. You kiss Logan. You have sex with Logan. You belong with Logan!" he said, looking back at her.

"I don't want to belong to Logan," Camille said, her voice tiny.

"Then what do you want?" Kendall asked, looking back at her.

Camille walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She lifted herself up until she was able to press her lips over his. Kendall wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, closing his eyes. Camille broke the kiss and looked up at him, smiling happily.

"I want you," she said.

"This is wrong," Kendall said.

"Then why does it feel so right?"

* * *

><p>:D :D :D Hope ya'll liked it!<p> 


End file.
